


When Forever Ends

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I apologize ahead of time for any heartache, You May Cry, this is pure sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: Your voice echoed in his mind, he saw your smile every time he closed his eyes. It'd been years, but lately everything triggered his memories of you. He couldn't give you forever, but he promised he'd love you forever, even long after you were gone.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	When Forever Ends

He knew, from the moment his eyes opened, he knew today would be hard.

This day always was.

It didn't matter how much time had passed, or how things had changed, this day would always provoke memories that squeezed his heart. Memories he never wished to forget, but hurt nonetheless.

He took longer to get ready then he normally did, his mind elsewhere as he poured himself a drink. It was early, to early to be drinking, but he needed the comforting burn the amber liquid offered him, needed the momentary distraction.

_"Don't take too long Lucifer, a bad morning doesn't mean the day is ruined, we'll just have to make it a good day, won't we?"_

He lowered the crystal glass away from his lips, a sad smile on his face. He couldn't almost hear your voice, as if you were right there. The almost joyful way you'd playfully scold him for taking to long. He sat the now empty cup on the glass bar, drifting towards his bedroom.

"Not today love." He muttered.

He wanted nothing more then to spend this dreary day locked away in his penthouse. Left alone with his memories of you, but his friends would be expecting him, and he had no excuse to give. So he got himself dressed and he put on a smile that never really reached his eyes, and he went on with his day.

~

_"Must I? It's a rather tedious task, isn't it?"_

_You raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit as you fixed his tie._

_"You don't have to do anything Lucifer. If you don't want to do something, don't. If you don't like something, change it."_

_You patted his chest lightly as you finished adjusting his tie._

_"After all the devil is all about free will, isn't he?"_

"Lucifer!"

He blinked at the sound of Chloe's voice, he hadn't realized he was so lost in the memory. Both Ella and the detective were watching him with almost concerned expressions.

"Well don't stand there gawking, don't we have a case to solve?" Lucifer huffed, turning his gaze away from them.

"We've been saying your name for almost five minutes." Chloe said slowly.

Her expression was sympathetic, and she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You seem really distracted today, is everything okay?"

Lucifer looked at her from the corner of his eyes, taking a step away from her reach.

"I'll be just fine detective, don't we have more pressing matters to focus on?" Lucifer said dismissively.

Ella frowned as her and Chloe shared a skeptical look.

"But Lucifer... you're crying..."

He frowned a little, slowly raising a hand to touch his cheek. A small smile graced his lips and he let out a quiet laugh as he started at his hand.

"So I am..."

Chloe took a step forward, trying to offer him comfort but Lucifer raised a hand, taking a step back.

"Perhaps it'd be best if I sat this case out, I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere today, I wouldn't be of much help."

He left in a hurry, their sympathy only making the pit in his stomach grow. They watched him go and Chloe pulled her phone from her pocket.

"We should call Linda."

~

Lucifer heaved a heavy sigh as he sat at the red light, impatiently waiting for it to change. He tapped his ring on the steering wheel, wondering just how much longer until the red turned green.

_"You'd think the devil would be more patient with all the deals and favors you make."_

He smiled at the memory of you saying that. He'd been rushing you, eagerly hoping to get to the party on time. You, however, seemed content to take things slow.

_"If you're always rushing, you'll miss out on the things around you." You'd told him._

He'd begun to slow down a little after that, enjoying every moment a little more.

A honk from the car behind him pulled him from the memory, and he quickly sped away. Driving faster then he should have down the busy streets of LA. The sun was beginning to set when he finally reached his destination. He parked the corvette, shutting off the engine. He didn't move, not for a while.

The rows of tombstones seemed to stretch on for miles, and he took a small breath as he exited his car. It was memory now, finding the black marble stone, with the golden writing on it. He'd come to it so often, he could have found it blindfolded.

Lucifer stared at your name, engraved in elegant cursive, an old black and white photo of you, set in glass just under your name. You looked so beautiful, smiling as you proudly showed off the ring he'd given you. His heart dropped and he placed a hand on the smooth marble of your stone.

_"Don't cry Luci, we always knew I couldn't be with you forever, we just didn't know it'd be this soon."_

The first sad memory he'd had of you today and it made his vision blur. You had looked so pale laying in that hospital bed, so young to be so sick. He grasped your hamd tightly your own grip so weak.

_"I don't know where I'm going, but I will always love you Lucifer."_

He reached into his jacket, pulling a chain from his pocket, where your ring hung.

"Lucifer?"

He heard the voice, but didn't turn around, holding that ring tightly.

"I suppose the Detective called you?"

His voice was quiet, and Linda catiously approached him.

"She was worried, we all are."

He gave her a small smile before turning back to your grave.

"I'll be just fine my dear doctor. This is just a rather hard day for me."

Linda turned her attention to the tombstone, reading the name and looking at the photo. The date however surprised her a bit, she wasn't expecting it to be so long ago.

_**'1920-1945'** _

"You must have been very close."

Lucifer smiled a little, opening his hand to delicately trace the diamond on the silver band.

"Very much so..."

Linda looked at the ring, her heart breaking a little as she realized what it was.

"It's been seventy-five years, and this day never gets any easier."

He tucked the ring back into his pocket, kneeling down to brush a few blades of grass from the grave.

"She was so young to die so soon, although I suppose it was a cruel sort of mercy, I couldn't have bared to watch her grow old without me." Lucifer muttered.

_"I can't give you forever, but darling I will love you forever, for all of time."_

_You had smiled when he said that, your hand growing colder in his._

_"Heaven or hell, no matter where it is I go, l'll always be thinking of you Lucifer, and you'll always have my heart."_

Lucifer softly skimmed his fingers over your photo before standing up again. Linda placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Forever and always darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
